


【博君一肖/嘎龙】“患难”兄弟情（下）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 40





	【博君一肖/嘎龙】“患难”兄弟情（下）

这两个字对阿云嘎太受用了，即便次次挨到受不住都是这一招，阿云嘎也乐意放过人。

“知道错了没？”阿云嘎把郑云龙扶起来，让他两条长腿缠在自己腰间，屁股悬空。

郑云龙低着头不说话，两手搂上阿云嘎的脖子，把脑袋埋到他的肩膀里。

“不说话继续打了，”阿云嘎拍拍他的背，唇角不经意地勾起弧度，“不打屁股就打手。”

郑云龙最怕打手心，有次犯了错犟得怎么说都不听，被罚了30下手板，唯一一次哭着主动认了错。第二天两人双采阿云嘎偏偏让他自己拿话筒，只敢用手指小心地捏着，录完手都是抖的，在后台呼着手心又掉了眼泪，生怕被人看见眼眶肿了，呆到最后才敢走。

怀里的身子轻轻颤了颤，半晌终于说出一个字。

“嗯......”

阿云嘎知道他是在回复第一个问题，不是什么大错误，就没再为难人，抬手摸摸毛绒绒的发顶，轻声叹气，

“让我拿你怎么办才好。”

郑云龙蹭了蹭脑袋，弄得阿云嘎心痒。

“在酒吧吃亏没？”阿云嘎揉揉他的屁股。

“没。”小猫轻声哼着。

“是吗？让我检查检查。”阿云嘎就着这个姿势托着人的屁股站起来走回卧室，把人平放到床上，抬起他的腿向上掰。

郑云龙说自己是舞蹈学院不会跳舞的。可他瞒不过阿云嘎，阿云嘎知道，他的基本功还是在一些的，虽说劈叉有点难吧。阿云嘎不会往外说，这样的郑云龙只能给他看。

两条细长的腿几乎抵到了郑云龙的头顶，简直要把人翻过去。长久没做这个姿势，郑云龙略微吃力，呼吸都不太稳。阿云嘎已经把手探进了臀缝上下摸索，要进不进的架势。

虽然阿云嘎一只手压在他腿上，但依旧开始止不住地发颤，偏偏这时候阿云嘎把手指捅了进去搅动。

“嗯哼.......”口中流出一丝呻吟，郑云龙抿住嘴。

“疼吗？”

手指已经扩张到三根，阿云嘎能感到郑云龙撑不住了。

“......哥......”郑云龙不正面回答，只是叫了叫人。

“嗯？”阿云嘎低低笑了一声。

“换、换个姿势行吗？”郑云龙一想到这话是自己说的就捂脸，不想让阿云嘎看见脸红的自己。

看人好不容易说了句完整的话，阿云嘎很满意，拽着他一条腿把他翻了过去，屁股对着自己。

“宝贝，劈个叉。”阿云嘎拍拍郑云龙的腿。

“啊？我不行......”郑云龙慌了，他最怕劈叉阿云嘎又不是不知道，上节目都是扎马步糊弄的。

“不行啊，没事，”阿云嘎亲亲他的后背，“今天老公教你基本功。”

阿云嘎说着就把郑云龙两条腿摆成与身体呈90度，腹部紧贴着床，勾着他的下巴让他看着前面。屁股完美地撅了起来，中间的小穴也袒露在外，由于做了扩张正对着阿云嘎一张一合，似要马上流出水来。

标准的练习开髋的青蛙趴。

“呃......”郑云龙被压的眼泪都要出来了，实在受不了把手伸向后面，“疼......”

“龙龙乖，一会就不疼了。”阿云嘎边按着他的手腕，边把自己送了进去。

郑云龙一个激灵，泪水就顺着脸颊流了下来，委屈地吸鼻子。

身后的人掐着自己的腰向里面顶弄，郑云龙除了随着律动发出闷哼，竟是被操的半个字也说不出来，倒真不是不想说了。

在床上阿云嘎虽顾忌郑云龙的感受，但大多时候并不轻易放过人。高度的频率在郑云龙身体里顶撞，连带着拉伸着大腿内侧的韧带与肌肉，都分不清快感还是痛感了。

“呜......”随着郑云龙不由自主地发出一声哭叫，阿云嘎总算是射了出来。

清洗过后，阿云嘎把人圈在怀里，抚摸着郑云龙早就褪去红肿变得粉嫩的屁股，“还是教育的轻了。”

郑云龙翻过身，后脑勺对着阿云嘎，表示不想理人。

“好了，打也打了，操也操了，能好好说话了不？”

“不能。”郑云龙一个白眼翻过去。

“行，那不哄了。”

“你——”郑云龙已经无力踹人了。

“龙哥，下次别到处跑了，我会担心，”阿云嘎揉揉人的腰，想了想，“再吃醋在家不理我也行，大不了我可以出去。”

“滚，”郑云龙推了他一下，“让你出去移情别恋吗？”

“那你可得看紧我，不能不理我。”

。。。。。。

郑云龙被阿云嘎绕得脑袋疼，一巴掌拍他腹肌上，又被捉住了手腕亲了好几口，折腾老半天才终于闭了眼进入梦乡。

肖战一喝酒上头反而睡得比平时少，一睁眼看看手机才早上7点，不过倒没有哪里不舒服。

隐形眼镜被摘掉了，几百度的近视过了半分钟眼前才清明了点，往头顶一看正冲着浅蓝色的吊灯，脑袋有点发懵，这不是自己家啊。

回头瞥了眼怀抱自己的人，脖子都转歪了确认几次是王一博才松口气。

幸好没来个酒后乱性。

清醒过后便是回忆。

敲了半天脑袋终于慢慢回想起来。

和郑云龙喝酒，恍恍惚惚好像还跳了舞，然后就是王一博和阿云嘎的声音，一起回了郑云龙的家。最后的画面停留在浴室里的醒酒汤和“最爱你。”

“醒了？”王一博感到怀里的躁动，昨晚自己睡的也不安稳，总担心肖战半夜难受。

“额......嗯。”肖战身体怔了怔。

“昨天为什么喝酒？”王一博想了想还是先把小兔子的心结解了比较重要。

肖战果然不说话。

“是因为那个拍立得是不是？”

“昨晚跟你说了，不知道你还记不记得。”王一博摸着肖战额前一小撮自来卷，“工作上的事我永远支持你，我会吃醋，可是我很爱你，所以不管和谁拍戏，我都会希望你的剧火，明白吗？我接受你的一切，包括工作。”

对于昨晚的交谈，肖战隐约只记得说了爱他爱他，不曾想还有这样一番话，清醒的时候听着又是另一番感动。小兔子面颊泛起粉红，心里那一点点难受也烟消云散。

“行了，去洗个脸清醒一下，过来还债。”

可惜温存不过十秒。

“什、什么债？”肖战回过身傻了眼。

“战哥不会忘了吧？”王一博装作委屈的样子。

“嗯？”肖战还真不记得。

“啊，幸好我有远见。”王一博把手从被子里伸出来，拿过手机点开录音。

【宝宝，睡醒打屁股好不好？】  
【唔......好。】  
【啪啪啪】

“这不是我打的哦，是战哥自己鼓的掌。”王一博对已经呆住的肖战说。

“你你你什么时候录的。”过了老半天肖战才找回自己的声音，话都说不利索。

“昨晚啊，你可是乐意得很。”王一博起身坐起来拍拍腿，“不想洗脸就直接开始吧。”

“这、这可不是自己家！”肖战睁大了眼睛。

王一博“哦”了一声，点了循环播放。

【宝宝，睡醒打屁股好不好？】

“啊！！！王一博你关掉！”肖战捂住耳朵扑上去夺手机。

王一博看他羞得恨不得撞墙才收了手机，“你嘎子哥说了，隔音好，听不见，而且这是三楼。”

“你你.....万一他们来这层......”肖战还想再挣扎一下。

“你以为郑云龙带着你闹腾能被放过？”王一博嘴角漾出好看的弧度，“战哥，别挣扎了。”

王一博揭了被子，轻松就把宿醉后软绵绵的人拖过来按在了腿上，用尽全力一巴掌招呼过去。

“嗷！你这么使劲干嘛！”肖战感觉大半个屁股麻掉了。

“你说呢？”

“我又没犯错！”小兔子嘴硬。

“啪！”喝酒喝得玩失忆呢？”王一博抽着眼前的屁股训人。

“啪啪！”“还上去跳舞，能耐死你了！”

“啪啪啪！”“被人摸了腰，你说，屁股是不是不想要了？”王一博戳着两团屁股蛋，感受着小兔子的颤栗。

“我喝醉了嘛！我又不知道！”肖战一挨打就委屈，一委屈就“口吐芬芳”地拱火。

“你还有理了？我让你喝醉！喝醉！”王一博几个大巴掌上去肖战的腰都要陷进床里面了。

“轻点呜.....”

“轻点？今天屁股不揍肿就别走了。”

实际上二十下过后肖战的屁股就明显的浮了一层红肿，可显然这还早。

“狗崽崽！”肖战踢着小腿叫唤。

“挨打的时候不许叫我崽崽。”王一博拧起肖战屁股上的一小块肉，右腿把他曲起来的小腿压制下去。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

“嗷！疼疼......老公......”

“不许撒娇。”

五十下过后肖战哭成了小花猫，涕泪横流地把手捂到屁股上。

“我错了呜呜呜.....不打屁股......”

“手拿开！”王一博严厉地训了一句。

“呜......”小兔子条件反射地缩回了手，咬着手指，“我知道错了啊！你别、别凶我了......”

惩罚他的乱动，王一博加大了手劲，劈劈啪啪侧着手掌扇过去。

小兔子惨叫不断，被扇得直抽抽。

数满了100下，王一博才大发慈悲停了手。

肖战趴在原地张着嘴哭，也不管隔音好不好了，像个小孩一样不愿意起来。

直到手机响了消息提示。

王一博点开，是阿云嘎的语音。

“战战，起来了吗？起来了下来吃饭。”

靠。

“走吧，去吃饭。”

“我不吃。”小兔子用被子蒙住脸。

“再说一遍。”

“我不吃饭！啊！”肖战刚重复完就被抽了一巴掌，“呜呜.....”

不情不愿的小兔子被强行拖出了房间洗漱。

捣鼓了十好几分钟肖战才让自己看上去不像刚被惨兮兮地揍了一顿，别别扭扭被王一博牵着下楼，正见着郑云龙坐在那里吃着煎鸡蛋。

“龙哥。”肖战打了声招呼。

“起来了？嘎子还在厨房里，昨晚休息得好吗？”话一出口郑云龙想给自己一嘴巴，这不是摆明了戳人家痛处吗。

“啊还好还好，”肖战强颜欢笑，还没笑完就被王一博按着坐到了椅子上，险些哭出来，皮笑肉不笑地说完后半句话，“啊.......谢谢龙哥嘎子哥，我一喝多就比较麻烦....哈哈......”

还好郑云龙只顾着吃也没注意。

“大龙，过来拿稀饭。”阿云嘎在厨房里喊人。

郑云龙的叉子掉到了盘子上。

“我去吧。”肖战眼前一亮，迫不及待想站起来。

“乖乖坐着。”王一博捏了捏肖战的大腿。

你大爷的。肖战嘴里骂了句脏话。

“大龙。”阿云嘎的声音沉沉地从里面传出来。

郑云龙想打人的心都有了，咬着牙站起来往厨房走，尽量让自己看起来无异，可真的腿都合不拢，还好穿的宽大的家居裤，应该不仔细看还好。

在厨房看着王一博起身给肖战倒牛奶，肖战一脸乖乖的坐在那里，郑云龙就越看自己家这位越不顺眼。

“你看看一博，年纪小就是好，怕人家站不住还体贴着让人坐，你再看看你！我都这样了还折磨我！”郑云龙低声骂着阿云嘎。

阿云嘎看了看肖战身下那椅子烫屁股的样子，笑笑没说话。

肖战如坐针毡，看着郑云龙站在厨房羡慕的要命，对着王一博数落。

“你看看嘎子哥，年纪大就是疼人，怕人家坐着疼还让他起来活动活动，你再看看你，有你这样的吗？”

“行，下次也疼疼你。”王一博看了看郑云龙两腿站不稳的样子笑笑。

“这就对了嘛！”

小兔子乐了，踮起一侧屁股搂了搂王一博。

此刻并不知道，已经挖坑把自己埋了，而且八成是爬不出来了。


End file.
